The present invention relates generally to faucets and, more particularly, to a drain assembly for use with a faucet including a lift rod coupling.
Conventional lavatory faucets are often coupled to a pop-up drain assembly. Such drain assemblies typically include a pull or lift rod extending in a generally vertical direction from below the sink deck upwardly to a position above the faucet. A lower end of the lift rod is usually coupled to a lever arm wherein raising and lowering of the lift rod by a user from above the sink deck causes corresponding pivoting movement of the lever arm to raise and lower a drain plug positioned within the sink basin.
Conventional faucets and drain assemblies typically require the installer to connect most of the components from below the sink deck in often cramped and dimly lit work areas. More particularly, the installer typically has the awkward task of attaching the lever arm to the lift rod. The installer often must reach up high under the sink deck with a wrench to install and to adjust the lever arm of the drain assembly to the lift rod.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a drain assembly for use with a faucet includes a lift rod, a lever arm, and a coupler. The coupler includes a center portion, an upper leg connected to the center portion and extending laterally in the first direction, and a lower leg extending laterally in the first direction. The upper leg includes a first opening and the lower leg includes a second opening alignable with the first opening for receiving the lift rod. The upper leg and the lower leg are biased away from each other. The coupler further includes a receiver receiving the lever arm.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a drain assembly for use with a faucet includes a lift rod defining a first axis and a lever arm defining a second axis. A coupler includes a center portion extending substantially parallel to the first axis, an upper leg connected to the center portion and extending laterally in a first direction and longitudinally up, and a lower leg extending laterally in the first direction and longitudinally down. The upper leg includes a first opening and the lower leg includes a second opening alignable with the first opening for receiving the lift rod. The coupler further includes a receiver extending laterally in the first direction and including an opening to receive the lever arm such that the second axis is substantially perpendicular to the first axis.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a coupler for a drain assembly includes a center portion, an upper leg connected to the center portion and extending laterally in the first direction, and a lower leg connected to the center portion and extending laterally in the first direction. The upper leg and the lower leg are biased away from each other. The upper leg includes a first opening, and the lower leg includes a second opening alignable with the first opening to receive a lift rod. A receiver extends laterally in the first direction and includes an opening configured to receive a lever arm.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of connecting a drain assembly includes the steps of providing a coupler and placing a lever arm within a receiver of the coupler. The method further includes the steps of pinching the opposing legs of the coupler thereby aligning openings formed within the legs, inserting a lift rod within the openings of the legs of the coupler, and releasing the opposing legs of the coupler such that the legs frictionally engage the lift rod.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.